


Werewolves and Vampires (and Banshees, Oh My!)

by BelaNekra



Series: Teen Wolf AU Image Edits [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Banshee Lydia Martin, F/M, Sort of inspired by the Underworld films, True Alpha Scott McCall, Vampire Allison Argent, Vampire Chris Argent, Vampire Kate Argent, Vampire Victoria Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaNekra/pseuds/BelaNekra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.K.A. I saw <a href="http://i46.tinypic.com/33azdyr.jpg">this picture</a> and my first thought was Vampire!Allison.</p><p>And then it sort of grew from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a world where humanity coexists openly with all manner of supernatural creatures, the age old feud between werewolves and vampires has only recently begun to be set aside. This is in large part due to the highly publicized relationship between true alpha Scott McCall, a bitten wolf of the Beacon Hills Hale Pack, and the Lady Allison, heiress of the notorious Argent Clan, a family of vampires who, in the time before supernatural creatures were given the protection of the law, hunted werewolves nearly to extinction. However, not all members of the Argent family approve of Allison's engagement to the werewolf and they are not alone. A small but powerful sect of the vampire community are not ready to set aside their centuries long feud. Is a civil war brewing on the horizon? And will Allison and Scott's love survive the bloodshed to come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

Kate Argent is the aunt of Lady Allison Argent, heiress of the notorious Argent Clan. While most of the family celebrates young Allison's impending marriage to true alpha Scott McCall, and the promise of a peace between vampires and werewolves that it brings, Kate has spent the last 300 years making a name for herself as one of the most successful (and psychotic) werewolf hunters around, and she is not ready to let go of her crusade (or her infamy). Will the two Argent women be ready to meet each other on the field of battle, Kate driven by her hatred of werewolves and Allison fighting for her love for Scott? And what side of the brewing civil war will Chris Argent find himself on? That of his beloved little sister, whose side he fought at for over three centuries? Or will he stand beside his daughter, the future matriarch of his family, who fights for love and the future of the vampire and lycan races?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

As Allison Argent prepares to go to war with her aunt Kate over the future of the vampire and lycan races, she gathers one last ally. Lydia Martin is the Hale pack’s best kept secret, a powerful banshee fae-bonded to the the strongest nemeton in the country. Will Lydia’s power over life and death be enough to triumph over Kate? And more importantly, will Lydia find time during all the fighting to throw the greatest wedding in living memory for her new best friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work. Photoshopping hair is hard. I'll probably redo this later.
> 
> As always, comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I redid the previous edit! I like this one a lot better!

As Allison Argent prepares to go to war with her aunt Kate over the future of the vampire and lycan races, she gathers one last ally. Lydia Martin is the Hale pack’s best kept secret, a powerful banshee fae-bonded to the the strongest nemeton in the country. Will Lydia’s power over life and death be enough to triumph over Kate? And more importantly, will Lydia find time during all the fighting to throw the greatest wedding in living memory for her new best friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An article I did up for this verse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

Just a little side trip in my Vampire Argents ‘verse. Even vampires like to go swimming!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
